HighSchool ReRun Vamp Style!
by weeooowwww
Summary: Bella and Edward move to Australia with Alice, Esme, Jasper and Carlisle. Bella is a vampire, and she's now ready to mix with humans without wanting to kill them.
1. Chapter 1

****

High School Re-run: Vamp Style!!

CHAPTER 1

**NOTE:** All these characters belong to the one, the only, Stephanie Meyer (I _wish_ I could create – or even _dream_ – characters as great as hers.+  
In this story Bella is a vampire. You can probably tell, but this is for those thick people who can't. PLEASE don't be too mean; its only my first FanFiction story; and I'm only 12!

* * *

BPOV:

Today is the first day of my high school re-run. I was – finally – a vampire. It has been three years since my transformation, and I still couldn't believe it. _I am a vampire._ Wow. It sounded so… so… right.

I felt Edwards arm tighten around my waist as we walked toward the office of Australia's wettest high school. We'd moved to Australia as and excuse not to see Renee and Charlie. Most recently, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I set up a 'permanent' residence at Bellenden Ker on Queensland's east coast. Rosalie and Emmett stayed in Alaska with Tanya and her family, where we'd meet them in a few years.

When we walked into the office, Edward whispered so only I could hear – "Are you sure you're ready for this?" I responded by giving him a dirty look. "Okay! Okay! I was just making sure!"

"You've 'just made sure' plenty of times." I reminded him as the office lady walked in.

"You four must be Edward and Alice Cullen, Isabella Swan and Jasper Hale" she said as if we were personally offending her.

"Yes, thank you!" Alice said sweetly, dancing in front of us. I heard Jasper sigh behind me, and I smiled at that.

"Here are your timetables. Edward Cullen. Alice Cullen. Isabella Swan. Jasper Hale." she all but snapped at us. Weren't office ladies supposed to be nice? "These are maps of the school. I advise you take one. You all will need to take one of these. Fill them out, get your parents to sign them and bring them back tomorrow. Any questions?" she finished. We took our timetables, forms and maps – for her sake – silently, then quickly left.

"She was happy wasn't she!" Jasper said sarcastically.

"_You_ would know, wouldn't you?" giggled Alice, pushing him into me. I looked at Edward, who was smiling brilliantly to himself.

"What?" I asked, as Alice burst out laughing, "Alice, what's so funny?" Jasper and I exchanged confused loos. I think Alice had 'seen' Edward doing or saying something.

Edward opened his mouth to speak, only to burst out laughing.

"The office lady –" Edward began, recovered from his laughing.

"Mrs McKenzie" interrupted a giggling Alice.

"Whatever. Mrs McKenzie's daughter – Christina McKenzie – is going to have a massive emotional breakdown because of us. God, I wish Rose was here. Christina _used_ to be the hottest, most popular girl in Bellenden. Mrs McKenzie wasn't happy because we were all better looking than her daughter. Depending on how big the emotional hit, she may or may not be the most popular, but – with our good looks – she's gonna need some MaJoR plastic surgery!" Edward said. Jasper and I got the joke and joined in their laughter. We were still laughing when the bell went for roll call.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading this. As I said; this is my first fanfiction publication; and I'm only 12 (but I'm 13 three days after Breaking Dawn comes out! HOORAY!!). Please review, even if it's not good – at all. Just tell me what I need to improve on in my next chapter.

Thanks!

Luv, Penny xox.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: All these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**NOTE:** All these characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only thing that's mine is the storyline, and a few characters.

BPOV:

We split up as the bell went to go to roll call. I sat on my own in the back corner of the classroom and tried to ignore the constant stares. This was going to be a **long** day. I just realised that I was going to have to correct my name with _every_ teacher. I'm Bella, not _Isabella_.

My first lesson was maths. Alice and I both had that together, thank GOD I knew that. I hated the way everyone stared. We sat together in the centre of the room and copped more stares. Thanks to vampire hearing, we could hear all the muttered conversations about us.

By the time the bell went, I'd heard almost _every_ guy place a bet on who could persuade either Alice or me to go out with them. It was so _embarrassing_, but – YAY – I can't blush anymore! My second lesson – english – is sure to be much the same, only with my beloved Edward for the girls to swoon over.

We met Alice and Jasper in the mess hall at first break. We bought some prop food and sat at our own table.

"I know who in this school – who is human – and is going to ask out Bella, Edward, Jasper and … ME!" Alice sang, grinning from ear to ear. I looked at Edward, worried.

"Don't worry, love. It really funny – for all of us." He said before kissing me. "It's nothing to worry about." I relaxed and raised my eyebrows at Alice.

"Spill. Who?" I demanded.

"I'm not going to tell you! And neither are _you_ Edward." Alice said pointedly to Edward, she had obviously just thought of him, so no Edward knew. I kept nagging both Edward and Alice.

Eventually the bell for third lesson sounded, and all of us (except Jasper – because he's in a higher year) headed to biology for another 50 minutes of stares, muttered conversations – or just plain TORTURE!!

Biology wasn't as bad as I'd feared; although there were those who didn't get an eyeful of us during first break, and those who hadn't talked about us enough, but not _nearly_ as bad as first and second lessons. Our teacher, Mr Whiteside, raved on constantly about boring subjects Mr Banner had taught us – and that Alice and Edward would have heard many times by now. Eventually, class ended, and I walked to languages alone.

My languages teacher was a nice old lady with big, blue eyes. She seemed very forgetful and unorganised. Her name was Mrs Giezie. One person in my class already hated me. Christina McKenzie. The popular ex-hottie with a new low self-esteem. She stared at me constantly throughout the whole lesson.

When – finally – the bell rang, Christina followed me to the mess hall. I bought food again, then went and sat with Jasper. After Edward and Alice had arrived, Christina and some off her friends came over.

"Go back to _America_. We don't want you here!" Christina said.

"Why? Our adoptive parents – Carlisle and Esme – didn't like it there." Edward lied, luring her into speechlessness. All she managed to say was –

"Will you go out with me?"

"Ha! Why would I go out with you, when I've got Bella?" Edward asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"But…but… no-one says no when I ask them out!" She replied, starting to cry. She burst into tears and ran towards the toilets. Her friends gave us apologetic looks, before hurrying after her.

"That was harsh!" giggled Alice, who found the whole subject of Edward with anyone but me VERY amusing.

"What was I supposed to say?" Edward defended himself, smiling. I smiled, then sighed.

"The bell's about to go", Alice announced. We all rose at the same time.

"Edward and I have a free lesson. What do you two have?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"I have languages!" sang Alice over the sound of the bell, before disappearing into the crowd.

"I'm with Mr Muir, in the maths building." Jasper murmured.

"Where do want to go?" Edward asked me after we left the hall. I shrugged. I really didn't care, as long as I was with him. "What do you want to do?" he pressed me for a decision.

"I want to go _wherever_ you go, and do _anything_ as long as _you're_ with me." I challenged. He smiled my favourite crooked smile and bent down to kiss me passionately.

"_Anything_" he met my challenge. I said between my ragged breaths;

"Anything within reason that can be done at sch-" I was cut off by another one of Edward's kisses. We stayed like this – kissing – until the bell forced us to go to class.

Walking hand-in-hand, Edward and I set off to Gym. (Which I don't despise anymore – due to my new coordination.) We met Alice at the door. She had a smug expression on her face.

"Why didn't you just close your vision if you didn't want to watch us?" Edward asked, annoyed. I started to feel self-conscious.

Alice started innocently, "Um, do you know that IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO TURN MY SIGHT OFF?!" she ended by yelling.

"Do you think you could keep your voices down, just a _little_ bit? Thanks." Mr Hartland said. He was a young man – early 30's – and sort of…hot. _EW! ARGH!_ I just thought one of my _teachers_ as _hot_. Ew. That was _so wrong_.

It turned out I was _good_ at basketball – the port we were playing. And – stranger still – I _liked_ it! I also soon found out that all the other girls would do _anything_ Mr Hartland asked them.

When the bell finally rang, I quickly changed and walked with Alice and Edward to the car. Edward drove us – and Jasper home; always too fast, but not fast enough. Edward had laughed when I'd told him this.

The first time I'd been in the car with Edward was when he'd rescued me from possible rape or murder – or both, he'd never told me – in Port Angeles. The first thing I'd noticed when I finally tore my eyes away from his face was the speedometer…

"Holy crow!" I'd shouted. "Slow down!"

"What's wrong?" He'd been startled. But the car didn't decelerate.

"We're going a hundred miles and hour!" I was still been shouting. Edward had just rolled his eyes and told me to relax.

He'd tried to convince me that his driving was still safe, but I didn't believe him. I finally won and he slowed down.

"I hate driving slow," he'd muttered…

When we arrived at our new house, Esme asked us how school had been.

"Fine," Edward and I said in unison. That cracked everyone up. When we recovered ourselves from pointless laughter, we were back to the topic...school.

Jasper told us how god-dam bored he was with new schools – after only one day here. Apparently, a few too many girls had fell instantly in love at the sight of his face, only to feel rejected. I wondered how it must feel to feel the feelings of everyone around you.

Alice was happy with school and couldn't wait until tomorrow…

**A/N: I love that last sentence of Jasper's! LOL! Please review. I want to know what you think, even if you think it's crap, I just want to know if I should continue. Thanks.**

**Luv, Penny xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE:** I don't own Twilight (well, I own the _book_ but not the actual storyline thingo). I'm sorry that this is so short but the next one will be longer – hopefully! ;)

**Chapter 3**

BPOV:

We went out hunting last night. I really like the kangaroo. It tastes sweet – like candy for a baby. Alice likes it too, but it isn't hard enough to catch for her. I still like the quiet life.

School starts at 8:45, so we started to get ready at quarter past (eight). It takes us fifteen minutes to drive to school at our speeds. Alice was a little _too_ excited, and Edward wasn't impressed. I kept asking him about it – but he wouldn't tell. I didn't bother asking _Alice_; even _I_ could predict her answer … "You'll see!" – giggling childishly.

I sighed. Edward reached for my hand, driving single handed. Usually, someone would ask something like, "How are you feeling?" or "Are you okay?", but now it was just _ridiculous_ asking me that. Instead, sensing what I wanted, he said –

"I'll tell you later, when Alice isn't around."

"Thank you," I said, lifting his hand to kiss it. He turned his head towards me and smiled.

"What use are wives when you can't tell them your sister's secrets?" he laughed. "What use are _sisters_ _cough_ Alice _cough cough _when they don't tell their sisters _cough_ Bella _cough_ what's going on!" he said a little louder, although she would have heard anyway. Alice just giggled like a naughty child.

We arrived at school just as the bell rang – exactly as Alice predicted. I kissed Edward and headed to roll call. During my first lesson – maths – I did my best to annoy Alice into telling me of her vision. (Not the best tactic!) I was starting to get _very_ frustrated, but that made Alice seemed to enjoy it though.

"Oh shut up!" Alice hissed at me, "Edward's going to tell you…now." She paused as the bell rang, then packed up a bit too fast for the poor helpless humans in the room.

Edward met me outside the English classroom. Mrs Holloway made us line up outside the room before we entered. We were in year 11 for crying out loud. When we were _finally_ allowed in, Edward told me.

"Christina's going emo."

**A/N:** I'm sorry that it's so short. I won't be able to update for about 2 ½ or 3 weeks because I'm going on a holiday (Fiji – woot). Review. Please. The next chapter will be A LOT longer if you have good reviews. Thanks.

Luv,

Penny xox


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: **I DO NOT and WILL NOT own Twilight – no matter how much a girl can dream, she doesn't always get what she wants - not that i want 2 own twilight.

Now, I'm sorry, but this may be the last chapter because I'm getting really bored with it. I might change my mind or just write another something on occasion.

this is kina only half a chapter. im sik of this story. u can help me if u want.

BPOV:

I stared at him. There was no mistake in what e was saying _'Christina's going emo.'_ I couldn't believe it, yet I knew it was true.

"It's not going to happen immediately, but she's slowly heading that way." A smile played on his lips as I struggled to control my facial expressions – sometimes it's nice to have Jasper around. "You won't see much today, bit if you read between the lines…" he shrugged.

I stayed silent for the rest of the lesson to Edward's amusement. I was quite surprised when the bell rang.

"I feel sort of really bad." I confessed.

Edward turned to me. "_You_ feel bad? _I'm_ the one who rejected her!"

"But you aren't a girl. It's my fault. And Alice's. We ruined her reputation. Well, so did you, but it's not the same." I said. We walked straight to where Jasper and Alice would meet us. They were in line for lunch. We didn't bother buying food today.

"It's not really our fault. We didn't – well you did – but the rest of us didn't _choose_ this. Christina reminds me of Rose. The way she used to love herself – as a human. It's obvious that she still does enjoy her own presence." He said as Jasper and Alice sat down.

Jasper raised his eyebrows at me. "You feel guilty?"

"About Christina going emo." Alice reported to Jasper. We dropped the subject and talked pointlessly for pointless reasons until the Alice told us the bell was about to ring.

After Biology – with both Alice and Edward – was Languages. My only class where I was the only vampire. My only class with Christina. I kissed Edward goodbye, then went my own way to Mrs Giezie's classroom.

I followed a crowed of colourful jumpers into the Languages room. I sat on my own at a double desk, directly behind where Christina would sit.


End file.
